1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a lamp structure, and more particularly, to a lamp structure with adjustable illumination direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitted by lamps used for some special purposes, such as interior design, decoration, and exhibition, is usually directional. In such a lamp, a directional light source or a lampshade for blocking light in a specific direction may be installed. When such a lamp is installed to a lamp holder, the limited illumination direction thereof may not meet the requirement of the installer. Thus, to adjust the illumination direction of the lamp, the lamp has to be dismounted from the lamp holder to adjust the initial position thereof relative to the lamp holder and then re-installed back to the lamp holder.